parnuwikiaorg_et-20200214-history
Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevad/Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevade 2015 PERFORMATIIVSUS 2 planeerimisleht
Täna on . Siin toimub Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevade 2015 PERFORMATIIVSUS 2. KOMPOSITSIOONITEOORIAD planeerimine. Eesti Arnold Schönbergi Ühing Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevad 2015 "PERFORMATIIVSUS 2. KOMPOSITSIOONITEOORIAD" 3.-11.1.2015 QuerKlang seminar 12.-18.1.2015 Eesti Arnold Schönbergi Ühingu Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevade 2015 teemaks on PERFORMATIIVSUS 2. KOMPOSITSIOONITEOORIAD. Kavas on sümpoosion, kontserdid, töötoad, näitused, etendused, teoste ühiskuulamised ja -vaatamised. Koostöös Pärnu Ooperi, Eesti Muusika- ja Teatriakadeemia ja Eesti Kunstiakadeemiaga toimub erinevate kunstialade esindajaid ühendav multimeediumitöötuba. Koostöös projektiga QuerKlang. Experimentelles Komponieren in der Schule toimub heliloomingutöötuba Pärnu koolide õpilastele. Töötubade tulemuseks on eksperimentaalsed kontsert-etendused. Nüüdismuusika oskuskeele projekti raames jätkatakse Vikipeediapõhise nüüdismuusika oskuskeele käsiraamatu koostamist. Mõiste "Performatiivsus" Vikipeedias. Mõiste "Kompositsiooniõpetus" Vikipeedias. Projekti QuerKlang Eesti allprojekti planeerimine toimub lehel QUERKLANG EESTI. Planeerimisprotsess * P 12.1.2014 kell 11-13. Pärnu hotell Victoria. PNP 2014 arutelu - PNP 2015 planeerimiskoosolek. Audiosalvestis Sümpoosion / Symposium. "Theorizing musical composition" The list of participants ( . ) Possible subtopics include (1) ontology / philosophy of compositional act / process (possible speaker Julian Dodd, University of Manchester), (2) compositional theories and their analytical outputs (possible speakers of compositional theories of 18th century include e.g. Joel Lester, Giorgio Sanguinetti (schema theories), etc; for more modern theories see e.g. Otto Laske), (3) composing and cognition (possible speakers - David Temperley, Lawrence Zbikowski, David Collins (Doncaster college)), (4) compositional strategies (Joshua Mailman?), etc. Ajakava / Program ( . ) Kolmapäev / Wednesday 7.1.2015 9.00 sümpoosion / symposium. Neljapäev / Thursday 8.1.2015 9.00 sümpoosion / symposium. Reede / Friday 9.1.2015 9.00 sümpoosion | symposium. Pärnu Keskraamatukogu | Pärnu Central Library (Akadeemia 3, Pärnu). Muusikalise kompositsiooni ontoloogia | Ontology of musical composition 19.00 kontsert | concert. Koreomuusikaliste seoste töötoa lõppkontsert 21.00 kontsert | concert. Eksperimentaalsete muusikainstrumentide töötoa lõppkontsert Laupäev / Saturday 10.1.2015 9.00 sümpoosion / symposium. Pärnu Keskraamatukogu / Pärnu Central Library (Akadeemia 3, Pärnu). Compositional and listening strategies 19.00 kontsert / concert. 21.00 kontsert / concert. Pühapäev / Sunday 11.1.2015 11.00 Hotell Victoria. arutelu / discussion QuerKlang seminar 12.-18.1.2015 12.1.2015 13.1.2015 14.1.2015 15.1.2015 16.1.2015 17.1.2015 18.1.2015 Töötoad Eksperimentaalsed muusikainstrumendid Sügis 2014. Eesti Kunstiakadeemia. Eksperimentaalsete muusikainstrumentide ehitamise kursus. Juhendaja Erik Alalooga 3.-10.1.2015. Pärnu Vanalinna Põhikool. Heliloomingu töötuba. Juhendaja Andrus Kallastu Koreomuusikalised seosed 3.-10.1.2015. Tantsukool WAF Dance. Koreomuusikaliste seoste töötuba. Juhendajad Jarmo Karing ja Gerhard Lock Märksõnad: Kompositsioon-improvisatsioon, live-elektroonika, muusika ja tants, Max/MSP Querklang Detailne info lehel QUERKLANG EESTI :1.-18. jaanuar 2015. Juhendajate seminar :jaanuar-mai 2015. Heliloomingu töötoad Pärnu koolides :suvi 2015. Kontserdid Pärnus :sügis 2015. Kontserdid partnerriikides Praktiline info Ainepunktid Majutus / Accommodation Majutus Tallinnas / Accommodation in Tallinn Külaliste majutus Tallinnas / Accommodation in Tallinn Majutus Pärnus / Accommodation in Pärnu Korraldajate poolt makstud majutus PNP 2015 majutus Pärnus / Accommodation in Pärnu Kerri Kotta, kerri.kotta@mail.ee: When you have made your reservation in Tallinn hotels, please let me know whether or for how long you will stay in Pärnu. In Pärnu, we have booked entire hotel, and in order to inform you about the accommodation in Pärnu in more detail I need to know your travel plans. PNP 2015 sümpoosionist osavõtjate majutus toimub hotellides Victoria ja Villa Artis. Osalejate omafinatseeritud majutus Soodsa majutusvõimaluse leidmiseks Pärnus soovitame kasutada lehte http://www.visitparnu.com/et/puhkajale/majutus-2?c_1=1&sortgroup=2&limit=50 Toitlustamine Tasuta toitlustamine Osavõtjate tasuta toitlustamine toimub järgmiselt Toitlustamine oma raha eest Kategooria:Projekt